<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bastille - Pompeii by KathyIsWeird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583442">Bastille - Pompeii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird'>KathyIsWeird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rizzoli &amp; Isles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, basically gay pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura sees Jane in a wedding dress and has a gay panic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jane and Maura's Infinite Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bastille - Pompeii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Things will work out, they always do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath and held it in her core. Exhaling slowly, she felt a sliver of stress leave her body. It was a simple dress fitting, she could handle it. She faced death daily and lived to tell tales. But this felt like a hill that was so steep the path down looked like a drop to certain death.</p><p> </p><p>Could she handle it? </p><p> </p><p>Alone, she panicked in a room swathed with extraordinary tulle and velveteen ribbons.  The air sparkled with a glittery residue that seemed to coat every surface in the store. Nothing in the small shop screamed “Jane Rizzoli” - it was too delicate, too pristine. Jane Rizzoli was sweatpants and skinned knees. Not bodices and beadwork, like <em>he </em>wanted to her to be. </p><p> </p><p>They’d spoken of it before; Casey’s incessant attempts to mold Jane into something she was not. Many nights ended in phone calls to Maura while Jane whined about how he didn’t listen. But, “she wasn’t getting younger” and her “mom thought he was charming” so obviously he was the one. </p><p> </p><p>When the tables turned and the questions came to Maura, she simply changed the conversation. Lies were impossible, but so was unrequited love. </p><p> </p><p>But the beauty of love was that its malleability - she could be content with Jane as her best friend. She could draw comfort from her presence even if it was platonic. </p><p> </p><p>Which is how she ended up in a small tacky shop with garish window displays and a door that did not lock all the way. </p><p> </p><p>The dress fitting was fine until the seamstress made a show of grabbing a larger size and pinning in with a casual comment about her bust line. Maura, who was usually the perfect depiction of decorum, felt incredibly exposed and humiliated. </p><p> </p><p>Until Jane told the seamstress off and made an offhand comment about how hot Maura looked in pumps.</p><p>The compliment steadied her, the smile that accompanied it almost brought her to her knees. It was just enough to get her through the awkward encounter. </p><p>Now she sat in a rickety fold-out chair with nothing but her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>She heard the swishing of fabrics and looked up to see Jane strolling towards her in a dress that swallowed her frame whole. It wasn’t something she expected the grizzly detective to pick, but it was beautiful nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh goodness. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Maura’s heart was pounding in her ears and her vision tunneled. Heat flushed over her face, and her fingertips trembled against her thigh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does heartbreak have a sound? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There, in front of her, was the most gorgeous sight she’d ever seen. Maura had been to beautiful sights all over the globe - some that brought grown men to tears - but never had she seen a sight so overwhelming in its beauty than Jane Rizzoli in a wedding dress. </p><p> </p><p>It was a harsh reality check. Her breath caught, shaking her back into reality. She had no idea that this could hurt so badly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mrs. Fashionista, do you approve?” Jane said with obvious discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>Maura jumped up, made a halfhearted excuse for her retreat, and sped out of the store. She found solace next to a dumpster and squatted behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“Maura?!”</p><p> </p><p>Maura stood slowly, grimacing at the ache in her calves, and saw her best friend looking very forlorn. She also made a note to chastise her for running out of a store in shorts and a strapless bra in the middle of autumn.</p><p> </p><p>Before Maura could apologize for her hasty retreat, Jane enveloped the smaller woman in a desperate embrace. They swayed back and forth and cried together, their tears mixing on their faces as they rocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Jane whispered into her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry for my reaction, it was so unbecoming of me,” Maura whispered. “I have some things I need to work out.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before separating from her, “I think I do too. Want to talk about it? I could grab some subs on the way home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I would like that. I need to get some things off my chest,” Maura sniffled and looked up and down at her friend. “Plus you need to find some clothes. Do I have to remind you what the cold does to a body?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Jane laughed, “I have the speech memorized. I’ll leave here and meet you in an hour?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>They parted and Maura dipped into the store to snag her belongings. On her way out, she made eye contact with Angela and held it for a few seconds. The matron of the Rizzoli family nodded solemnly towards her and Maura was momentarily spooked. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever happened during their conversation later would surely change their friendship forever- hopefully for the better. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>